Automated banking machines are well known. A common type of automated banking machine used by consumers is an automated teller machine (“ATM”). ATMs enable customers to carry out banking transactions. Common banking transactions that may be carried out with ATMs include the dispensing of cash, the receipt of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts, the payment of bills and account balance inquiries. The type of banking transactions a customer can carry out are determined by capabilities of the particular banking machine and the programming of the institution operating the machine. Other types of automated banking machines may allow customers to charge against accounts, to pay bills, to transfer funds or to cash checks. Other types of automated banking machines may print or dispense items of value such as coupons, tickets, wagering slips, vouchers, checks, food stamps, money orders, scrip or travelers checks. For purposes of this disclosure references to an ATM, an automated banking machine, automated transaction machine or an ATM shall encompass any device which carries out transactions including transfers of value.
ATMs generally capture errors and status messages associated with the operation of transaction function devices and other components of the ATM. Such error and status messages may for example indicate a date and time that a specific function of a specific device failed to operate properly. Such error and status messages may be recorded in a non-volatile data store which remains intact when the ATM is turned off. Such data stores may include a non-volatile RAM (NVRAM) of the ATM, or any other data store which can maintain a listing of error and status messages for extended periods of time.
ATMs may include data stores for storing error and status messages which are limited in the total amount of data that can be stored at any one time. As a result, the ATM's may be configured to only store the most recent error and status messages. When the data stores are completely filled with data, the older records related to the oldest error and status messages are deleted from the data store as new error and status messages are inserted into the data store.
Unfortunately, if a device produces only a few errors spread over a long period of time, a record of those errors may be deleted from the data store before the service technician has an opportunity to view the error messages for that device in the data store. Consequently, there exists a need for a system and method of retaining a larger number of error and status messages which are available for the service technician to view.
ATMs may include one or more output devices such as a display device. ATMs may also include terminal control software which is operative to provide user interfaces through the display device of the ATM. Such user interfaces may output viewable information to enable consumers to perform transactions and to enable service technicians to repair and service the ATM. ATMs may also include function keys, keypads, and other input devices which may be used to navigate through a user interface of the ATM. Such devices may not be as flexible as the input and output devices typically associated with a late model personal computer. For example, many ATMs often have display devices which are limited to producing user interfaces with character based displays or graphical displays which have low resolutions. Also, many ATMs do not include mice or full QWERTY style keyboards. Such limitations in the features of the input and output devices of an ATM may limit the productivity of service technicians when servicing and repairing an ATM. For example, the low resolution of an ATM display may only allow a limited number of error and status messages to be displayed at one time. The cumbersome use of a keypad to navigate through a user interface may increase the amount of time it takes to service and repair an ATM. Consequently there exists a need for a system and method of improving the productivity of a service technician with regard to accessing error and status messages of an ATM.
In addition although error messages may be collected within the NVRAM of some ATMs, the terminal control software of these ATMs may not be capable of displaying the details of the error messages at the ATM. When an ATM must be serviced, a service technician may not be able to easily identify the problems with the ATM without viewing the full details of the error messages stored in the NVRAM of the system. Thus, there further exists a need for a system of viewing error and status messages generated by the hardware of an ATM which may not be otherwise displayable at the ATM.